Never Again
by fallen4grace
Summary: Kaguya is not dead and has gotten revenge on Kagome by turning her demon. She kills Kaguya and on her way home she meets Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own none the Inuyasha characters. I only own the plot.

From the very beginning Kagome knew this journey had to end, but never did she imagine the journey which took six years of her life would end like this. Many have said fate is cruel and Kagome felt like maybe fate wasn't cruel , but life itself was cruel…she once believed in fate and as the years passed her naive thinking ceased and she saw what the world was really about in both the warring states era and her own era.

Her pain, suffering and betrayal she felt now, was not fate doing, but her own. The reason she is being ripped apart limb by limb is because she choose it to be this way.

Kaguya stood in front of Kagome and each word she whispered was another whip across Kagome's heart.

"He will always choose Kikyo over you...you are nothing, but a replica of Kikyo to him" Kagome closed her eyes and blinked back the tears. If she would die Kagome would not give Kaguya the pleasure of watching her cry.

She had known it would end, but never did she think it would be like this and never did she regret something as bad as she regretted this.

It all started with Kagome accidentally walking in on Inuyasha and Kikyo again.

**Flashback **

"Inuyasha" She called her sweet voice laced with pain. He stopped and took a step away from Kikyo.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He demanded, glaring at her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just felt like going for a walk" Kagome said as if all emotion was drained from her voice, Kagome was not even flinching under Kikyo's heated glare.

"I'm glad you're here I need to tell you something" he said, his voice growling. He turned away from Kagome, looking around the woods and at Kikyo who was giving him an encouraging smile.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, fearing the worst from him.

"You're going back to your world. To stay there and never come back. " His voice was quiet, as he glanced back at Kagome who seem to be thinking , he wonder if she would actually listen to him or would she be smart enough to stay.

"And leave everyone? Never. You guys are as important to me as my family back home and I accept you and Kikyo" Kagome squeezed the last part out, though her heart felt like it was being smack over and over.

"Good." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome smiled brightly though if you knew what she was feeling you would know it was just an act. She wanted to scream if you love Kikyo why do you tell me you can't live without me, but nothing came out.

2 months passed and the love triangle with Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome was still there. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome and once again he was telling her how he needed her.

"I'm glad nothing happen to you when we were fighting Naraku again, I don't know what I'd do without you" Kagome said nothing and just listened to Inuyashas words.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and left Kagome to sit by herself…

"Why does he leave every time he smells Kikyo?" Kagome thought to herself.

She got up and walked the other direction not wanting to catch Inuyasha kissing Kikyo again. Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched this and there thoughts were all along the same lines "poor Kagome….baka Inuyasha"

Kagome walked across the forest there was a road that was clear and sunny that most likely lead to a village and to the left was dark scary road that lead to who knows where.

As she reached the end of the road she heard the sounds of a woman weeping. Kagome ran towards the woman and found her crying her eyes out on the forest floor.

"Is everything okay" Kagome asked

The woman looked at Kagome and an invisible smirk appeared on her face. "Demons took my son; please help me save my son"

Kagome followed the lady deeper in the forest until they reached a hut

"In there" the woman whispered

Kagome went in and the lady started to chant and before Kagome blacked out she saw Kaguya standing before her.

**End of flashback **

Kagome's first mistake was choosing to stay when Inuyasha told her to leave. Her 2nd was thinking Inuyasha loved her.

"What do you want with me?" demanded Kagome

"I want to make you pay by turning your darkest wish real" said Kaguya

Silence filled hut and Kaguya muttered about doing this in first place instead of being defeated by a Hanyou and Kagome.

" LOOK IN THE MIRROR" Kaguya forcefully said

Kagome raise her head and look in the mirror she was dog demon with crimson eyes, raven hair, and 2 purple stripes on both her cheeks and a black tail that was lighter than her hair color.

The thing in the mirror was a ravaged animal ready to kill anything in sight.

Kaguya started chanting the spell and Kagome as hard as she fought could not fight off the demon she wanted be. The transformation was almost done and Kagome already had the body structure of a dog demon with a blinding pink light the transformation was done

Kaguya stared at Kagome in disbelief "no it cannot be" She stared in the mirror and the human body was there, but the eyes of human Kagome were red.

"How is this possible" Kaguya muttered

A very pissed off dog demon was staring at Kaguya.

"You will Pay" Kagome screamed as she killed Kaguya


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you my reviewers ! well my freind wouldn't stop bugging me until I typed this chapter when she read my roughdraft. This is dedicated to Alexa.

I don't own Inuyasha, but we all know that.

any questions ask away

* * *

2 weeks later

It was full moon and it was brightest of all the full moons … a few days back she would have loved these nights but now… she just plain hated them… they reminded her of that wench Kaguya. The only thing that was nice about these nights was the memory of freedom, excitement and passion she felt when slicing Kaguya's body. The way she could hear Kaguya blood pumping in her body, her heart beating and the way she felt Kaguya's fear…it gave her power to kill. The worst was that she liked how it felt to have Kaguya's blood between her now clawed hands.

Kagome was a woman in her early twenties…it seemed so long ago that she was 15 year old, Kagome Higurashi. As the years passed 15 year old Kagome became the exact replica of Kikyo and even now she thought she look like Kikyo, but a demon version of her.

Kagome kept walking and it was weird to know that two days ago … she was human and an untrained miko it was also weird to know that she could still sense jewel shards even as a demon.

Kagome was a very beautiful and even more beautiful than Kikyo with her dog demon form. Kagome's hair was a VERY beautiful color of black and her tail which was wrapped around her shoulder was a lighter shade of black that contrasted her hair ; her skin was quite pale but that was its natural color and on her cheeks was two purple stripes, her skin was pale even before she turned demon… then there were her eyes, deep black opals that could work like mirrors to most people…when you stared at her eyes you saw the most beautiful things, though to passing humans they only appeared to be a empty black color, but when anyone including humans stared at them, They would make you believe that you had seen heaven.

Amazing could be the only word to explain Kagome.

Kagome walked along the forest and was following path back to her friends, back to Inuyasha

_With Inuyasha _

Death overcame everything. All that he knew everything he wanted…gone, but he still had Kikyo.

"But, I didn't want her alive not like this…no." Inuyasha whispered as he stared at the empty sky.

That's how I feel…empty, sad and guilty.' He sighed to himself. He looked around him. An open field, the same field that he had met Kikyo and first started seeing Kagome as something more than a friend

Inuyasha stood up, turned and winced when he saw a crying Kikyo. He look at her and somehow looking at her alive made him happy made him full again, but his happiness was at the cost of his second lover.

He wanted both

But fate knew he could only have one.

He hugged Kikyo and whispered the only words that seemed preoccupied his mind

"Don't leave me again Kikyo … I can't lose you again"

Kikyo said nothing, but hugged him back with all her might and kissed the lips she had felt against her lips a long time ago.

Unknown to Inuyasha or Kikyo, Kagome had decided to walk in on the exact time they decided to kiss, not hearing the rest of the conversation she left the forest heading as far away from the lovers as she could.

Once again she felt hurt by Inuyasha

Kagome found a hot spring near the western lands or in the western lands. She still wore the clothes she had before she turned demon. In a simple cloth bag she found in a village before heading towards Inuyasha, she had a silk blue kimono with dragon designs that hugged her luscious curves. The kimono was of course stolen from a little hut in a nearby village.

Sesshoumaru sped around the corner, smelling the scent of powerful demon in his lands, the scent was too far away and the gender of this demon was still unknown. As he headed towards the hot spring a celestial being was taking a bath, no not a celestial being, but a dog demoness. She smelled like lavender and sakura petals, the markings on her cheeks meant she was strong, but the no marking on her forehead meant she was a poorer demon.

He watched as she left the water

He was staring at that body any goddess would be jealous of. She opened the bag and put on the kimono that made Sesshoumaru more eager to meet the lovely no stunning demon that was on his lands without losing his cold demeanor.

Kagome felt somebody watching her, but she didn't care as long as they didn't interrupt her bath. She got out of the spring kind of nervous since she knew some perverted demon was watching her bathe and watching her put on her kimono.

After a while of standing waiting for the demon to revel his presence Kagome was agitated.

"Hey pervert watching, why don't you show yourself instead of hiding in the bush?" Kagome challenged

Sesshoumaru huffed a few breaths, than went back to his cold attitude "This Sesshoumaru does not hide in bushes"

Kagome was not trying to stifle a laugh and so her bright filled laugh was echoing through out the spring. "You challenged my hiding part, but what about the perverted comment I made"

Sesshoumaru was embarrassed and if Sesshoumaru had the ability to blush it would have looked like blood was pouring from his face.

'This commoner dare mock him, lord of western lands' thought Sesshoumaru while staring her in the eyes

Her eyes were empathy eyes and had the ability to make less powerful demons/humans see illusions of what they desire, but while they were staring at her eyes ….she was getting there information ( like reading there mind) . Kagome of course was not aware she had this ability

"Wench, were you trying to seduce me to make me look you in the eyes so you can see into my mind" Sesshoumaru accused Kagome

Kagome who was totally thrown of guard with his accusation said nothing, but try to explain she knows nothing about her powers as a demon "I swear I don't what you are talking about"

" Wench you will pay for lying to me" screamed Sesshoumaru

* * *

A/N: How will Sess make Kag pay...with her life...you'll havereadthe next chp. to find out 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N" sorry it took so long , but I had tons of work and this chapter is not my best . but all my freinds like it , so i hope you do too .

* * *

Chapter 3

2 years later

Kagome clenched her fists, staring down at the blood-spattered katana grazes that ran up her arms. The tattered pale blue silk kimono she wore was all she had to show she wasn't beaten to badly by Naraku. That and the battle-scarred katana on her left hip. She struggled to stand, badly wounded from a previous battle just before Naraku came. The raven hair atop her head flowed as a gentle breeze blew in her way. "I will kill him," she muttered

Kagome smiled and glanced down at her wrists. Two crystals of pink light shone faintly beneath her skin. "But now, with these pieces of the Shikon no Tama I have acquired, I will exact my revenge on Naraku for hurting so many people and for sealing my only way home." She smiled again, but not of the thought of Naraku and all his wrong doings, but at catching the scent of Rin, the little girl Sesshoumaru as punishment made Kagome protect.

"Rin, are you hurt?" gasped Kagome while grasping her ribs.

Memories flashback as she remembered when she first met Rin

**Flashback **

"Wench, were you trying to seduce me to make me look you in the eyes so you can see into my mind" Sesshoumaru accused Kagome

Kagome who was totally thrown of guard with his accusation said nothing, but try to explain she knows nothing about her powers as a demon "I swear I don't what you are talking about"

"Wench you will pay for lying to me" yelled Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome and the next words that exited were as calm as ever

"You are to protect my human ward, Rin with your life."

A little girl came from behind Sesshoumaru

"Rin is Rin" squealed Rin

"Nice to meet you Rin" said Kagome

"You are beautiful, what's your name" said Rin while holding her hand

"Kagome" she answered

**End of flashback **

"Rin is not hurt, but Kagome you are"

Rin ran towards Sesshoumaru

"Rin will be back, with Sesshoumaru"

The youkai lord of the west sniffed the air. He sensed Rin running.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He turned to see Rin running in his direction. "What is it, Rin? What troubles you?" "I was gathering flowers near a small village nearby with Kagome when a demon attacked and then after Kagome defeated it Naraku came and she's hurt" Rin said in a fast voice

Sesshoumaru's face remained emotionless. "Take me to this village, Rin."

As they came close to the village, Sesshoumaru's nostrils filled with the stench of fresh blood. He soon saw many bodies scattered across trampled grass. Huts and other small buildings had been completely flattened. Amidst the bloodied battlegrounds, he noticed some movement. Swiftly, he scooped up Rin and leapt towards the remains of a tiny hut.

Kagome sighed, dropping to the ground from exhaustion. _"So… tired. But… I can't rest. Not until Naraku dies and not until I see all my friends" _

Close by, Sesshoumaru stood watching his young charge while she gathered flowers for Kagome. He had sent Jaken away with Ah-Un so that his quest would not be interrupted by the pathetic toad's ramblings. He could not stop thinking of Kagome, her scent was all over the place, but her blood formed a puddle in middle and then dragged into a hut. He looked over to Rin, humming happily and plucking flower from the ground for her protector and him. '_Rin is such a simple girl. She cared for me, even though I was a youkai. It's her fault I feel these emotions towards Kagome'_

He ran towards the scent. Something was different yet similar about Kagome's scent, but he couldn't place it. He ignored the nagging thought and raced forward.

Hand on his katana, he raced forward. He ran as fast as his legs would allow. Something just wasn't right.

Kagome fainted suddenly _'something not right' _

"What is it, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning to her in concern

Kagome woke up and saw the jewel shards on her hand had turned a sickly green "There fake and poisoned" she said while pointing to the shards

Sesshoumaru picked her up and ran towards the scent of his half-brother, leaving Rin in the care of Jaken and AU-UN. The only way to remove the poison from the shards is for a miko to remove them and Inuyasha traveled with one.

Kagome awoke to see dark brown eyes staring at her. "Oh good, you're alright. We were beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up or live. You have been sleeping for 4 days." She smiled slightly at the Sango's concern. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked forcefully

She couldn't believe that Sango was here, but she had wanted to see Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"By the way, my name's Sango and the man next to me is Miroku." Without warning, Shippo leapt into Kagome's lap. "I'm Shippo. The two-tail cat with Sango is Kirara. And I think you don't want to meet Inuyasha and Kikyo saved you."

Kagome growled slightly in pain and anger that Kikyo had been the one to save her.

"KAGOME!" joyfully screamed Rin. Hurting her ears and whatever demons were here.

"Rin is glad you are safe. Rin told everyone you were strongest and prettiest demon in world and you wouldn't die"

Shippo held back a choke and then asked a question "your name is Kagome?"

Kagome nodded while Miroku got next to her "my momma …well she was like my momma was called that" said Shippo sadly

Out no where Miroku grabbed her hand and asked the question she had almost forgotten

"A goddess has befallen to me, would you dothe honors of bearing my child"

Before Kagome got to speak, Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing with Jaken and AU UN and spoke while growling "Monk unless you want to ever ask that question again, I advise you walk away from Kagome" he said as though he was talking about trees or the weather

Sesshoumaru was at shock that those remarks came out of his mouth. He had felt jealous and had thought of Kagome as his.

"We should leave" said Kagome

"We can't …the only way they would save you is that if we help them defeat Naraku" said Rin

Kagome said nothing, but stare meanly at Kikyo and Inuyasha who were staring equally mean to her.

Sesshoumaru looking at her were her gaze was landing spoke "Inuyasha my half – brother and …." Kagome interrupted him and said "Kikyo"

"I don't believe I have met you" she said coldly

"Sango told me a miko named Kikyo saved my life and I believe you are the only miko here" Kagome growled out

Inuyasha stood stupidly and spoke "be grateful wench that she save your life"

"But I am grateful. Just surprised that a weakling like her could save a bugs life much less a demons life"

Sesshoumaru interrupted this conversation and spoke loudly "You are hurt and should waste your time killing the hanyou and his wench"

Kagome nodded and leaned against were Shippo slept on her lap and Rin cuddled with her tail.

Inuyasha stared at kagome's eyes ….something was so beautiful about them they were breathtaking and he wasn't even really staring at them because she had her eyes close, but wow they were amazing.

"Inuyasha you fool …. Kagome has learned to control her empathy eyes when awake, but when she sleeps … she could be taking your soul" said Sesshoumaru, lying just a bit to scare Inuyasha away from her. The truth was his soul wouldn't get taken away, she would just read his mind in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her and leaned his head against her shoulder. (Unintentionally 'cough, 'cough ' _lie_")

* * *

A/N : next chapter the action will come in , but right now I'll leave you with the suffering of guessing what sick chapter I'm think of making. 4 all of you didn't get it , Kagomes punishment was to be Rins protector. 


	4. Chapter 4

The silent steps of running could be heard in the distance and he wanted so bad to catch her, to take her away from everyone and have her for himself. He heard her laughter in distance as she continued to train/play. He wanted to be one to make her laugh and yet he hated … no despised her and he had no idea why. She was beautiful, strong and maybe just maybe she resembled Kikyo and…Kagome… She wasn't a replica of them but she had the defined face the raven hair and something else he couldn't put his finger on. If he suddenly imagined the demon away from this new Kagome, he would be almost positive she would somewhat resemble a prettier version of Kikyo.

Two years has passed since Kagome, Sesshoumaru Rin and Jaken had joined them and they were just 4 pieces away from completing the jewel shard. Every time Kagome looked at InuYasha he felt his heart beat and thoughts of the old Kagome filled his mind. He hated new Kagome because he could not stop thinking about old Kagome. He wished the last time he saw her was different and though Kikyo was alive because of Kagomes death, even now he felt a pang of guilt.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned from the usual training session and like usual she came back with a big smile until she came back to camp. Were once again she was quiet until InuYasha left. The hatred she held for InuYasha and Kikyo was easily spotted by everyone, but no one said anything. Sango, Mirkou and Shippou understood as they too held some sort of grudge because of old Kagome. But all of them just assumed Kagome hated InuYasha because he was a half demon.

Rin who was still laying down coughed , shivered and because she was so weak she had to spend most of her time on laying down or on Kagome's , Sesshoumarus and Ah and Un's back. The only thing that might have helped was a first aid kit that old Kagome had left here, but the contents in the box were empty. The more she shivered the more everyone felt she might not make it. Kagome, Kikyo and Sango had all heard from Kaede about a magical white flower found in a field of dead roses could grant human sick children the gift of white magic by turning them half demon and thus healing them of all sicknesses. The flower though could only be retrieved by females and was to be found in the caves of darkness near Kai River.

Kagome picked Rin up and placed her on her back and Sesshoumaru spoke the words that to other seemed indifferent , but in reality were caring. " Be Careful Kagome"

And thus the Journey to the Cave of Darkness began as Kagome, Sango and Kikyo began traveling to save Rin's Life.


End file.
